love&hurt
by emiliajoyce
Summary: beca and aubrey been dating when beca found out she has a cancer will she keep it or not
1. Chapter 1

BECHLOE FANFICTION #1

CREATED BY: EMILIA JOYCE B. ALFARO

CHAPTER 1 { FIRST ENCOUNTER }

ONE DAY THERE WAS A NEW GIRL IN BARDEN UNIVERSITY,HER NAME IS BECA MITCHELL. HIS DAD WORKS AS A DOCTOR IN B/U . BECA IS FREE IN HER TUITION FEE , SO ITS HER FIRST DAY IN B/U , SHE LOVES TO MAKE MUSIC/MASHUP . SHE GO TO HER ROOM . HER ROOMATE IS KIMMY JIN SHE IS LIKE A CHINESE SO BECA ASK HER " DO YOU SPEAK IN ENGLISH" KIMMY JIN REFUSED . THEN BECA'S DAD CAME IN THEY TALK ABOUT MAKING MUSIC/MASHUP IS NOT A WORK ITS A HOBBY"BECA'S DAD SAID" THEN KIMMY SAID TO BECA"S DAD" EXCUSE MAY I GO OUTSIDE. BECA"S DAD AGREE , THEN BECA SAID I WILL GO WITH KIMMY THEN SHE GO. THEN BECA IS IN THE FIELD SHE FIRST OOK IN THE DJ CLUB WHN SHE MEET FAT AMY THEY TALK ABOUT THEIR SLF THEN BECA GOES AWAY. WHEN CHLOE SPOT HER CHLOE SAID " WHAT ABOUT HER " SAID TO AUBREY, AUBREY SAID " NO SHE IS TO COOL FOR US " BECA PASSED , CHLOE ASK DO YOU WANT TO JOIN IN ARE GROUP BECA SAID " NO" CHLOE IS SO SAD BECAUSE BECA IS LIKE HER TYPE SO THE NEXT...

CHAPTER 2 { CHLOE'S CONFESSION TO BECA }

SO CHLOE MET AGAIN BECA . BECA HAS FEELINGS ALSO TO CHLOE SO CHLOE SAID " BECA CAN WE GO FOR A DATE" BECA SAID'SURE YOU MAY" CHLOE IS SO HAPPY . THEN WHEN THEY WERE DATING BECA SAID YOU KNOW CHLOE I KNOW THAT YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR ME. CHLOE IS SHOCK THEN CHLOE SAT BESIDE BECA YOU KNOW CAN WE BE IN THE NEXT LEVEL SAID TO BECA . BECA SAID YES OF COURSE YES THEN CHLOE AND BECA LIVE IN A SMALL HOUSE THEN THEY GO IN BED CHLOE SAID" YOU KNOW BECA CAN I CALL YOU BABY ? BECA WAS SO AGREE TO IT THEN THEY YOU KNOW . AFTER FIVE YEARS THEY HAVE CHILD HER NAME IS EMILY MITCHELL BEALE SO EMILY SAID " HEY MOM CAN I HAVE A BOYFRIEND " CHLOE SAID SURE YOU CAN STAY WE HIM HERE IN OUR HOUSE. THEN EMILY IS SO HAPPY . THEN...

CHAPTER 3{BECA'S TRAGEDY }

CHLOE IS SO DEPRESS WHEN SHE NOT LOOK TO BECA . CHLOE KISSED HIM THEN MAKE OUT. THEN THE TRAGEDY HAPPENED THEY HAVE ANOTHER BABY BECA WANT TO SUPRISE CHLOE FOR HER BIRTHDAY THEN SHE SUPRISE CHLOE THEN THEY BORN A BOY THEN THEY LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER . THE END.


	2. Chapter 2

BECHLOE FANFICTION #1

CREATED BY: EMILIA JOYCE B. ALFARO

CHAPTER 1 { FIRST ENCOUNTER }

ONE DAY THERE WAS A NEW GIRL IN BARDEN UNIVERSITY,HER NAME IS BECA MITCHELL. HIS DAD WORKS AS A DOCTOR IN B/U . BECA IS FREE IN HER TUITION FEE , SO ITS HER FIRST DAY IN B/U , SHE LOVES TO MAKE MUSIC/MASHUP . SHE GO TO HER ROOM . HER ROOMATE IS KIMMY JIN SHE IS LIKE A CHINESE SO BECA ASK HER " DO YOU SPEAK IN ENGLISH" KIMMY JIN REFUSED . THEN BECA'S DAD CAME IN THEY TALK ABOUT MAKING MUSIC/MASHUP IS NOT A WORK ITS A HOBBY"BECA'S DAD SAID" THEN KIMMY SAID TO BECA"S DAD" EXCUSE MAY I GO OUTSIDE. BECA"S DAD AGREE , THEN BECA SAID I WILL GO WITH KIMMY THEN SHE GO. THEN BECA IS IN THE FIELD SHE FIRST OOK IN THE DJ CLUB WHN SHE MEET FAT AMY THEY TALK ABOUT THEIR SLF THEN BECA GOES AWAY. WHEN CHLOE SPOT HER CHLOE SAID " WHAT ABOUT HER " SAID TO AUBREY, AUBREY SAID " NO SHE IS TO COOL FOR US " BECA PASSED , CHLOE ASK DO YOU WANT TO JOIN IN ARE GROUP BECA SAID " NO" CHLOE IS SO SAD BECAUSE BECA IS LIKE HER TYPE SO THE NEXT...

CHAPTER 2 { CHLOE'S CONFESSION TO BECA }

SO CHLOE MET AGAIN BECA . BECA HAS FEELINGS ALSO TO CHLOE SO CHLOE SAID " BECA CAN WE GO FOR A DATE" BECA SAID'SURE YOU MAY" CHLOE IS SO HAPPY . THEN WHEN THEY WERE DATING BECA SAID YOU KNOW CHLOE I KNOW THAT YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR ME. CHLOE IS SHOCK THEN CHLOE SAT BESIDE BECA YOU KNOW CAN WE BE IN THE NEXT LEVEL SAID TO BECA . BECA SAID YES OF COURSE YES THEN CHLOE AND BECA LIVE IN A SMALL HOUSE THEN THEY GO IN BED CHLOE SAID" YOU KNOW BECA CAN I CALL YOU BABY ? BECA WAS SO AGREE TO IT THEN THEY YOU KNOW . AFTER FIVE YEARS THEY HAVE CHILD HER NAME IS EMILY MITCHELL BEALE SO EMILY SAID " HEY MOM CAN I HAVE A BOYFRIEND " CHLOE SAID SURE YOU CAN STAY WE HIM HERE IN OUR HOUSE. THEN EMILY IS SO HAPPY . THEN...

CHAPTER 3{BECA'S TRAGEDY }

CHLOE IS SO DEPRESS WHEN SHE NOT LOOK TO BECA . CHLOE KISSED HIM THEN MAKE OUT. THEN THE TRAGEDY HAPPENED THEY HAVE ANOTHER BABY BECA WANT TO SUPRISE CHLOE FOR HER BIRTHDAY THEN SHE SUPRISE CHLOE THEN THEY BORN A BOY THEN THEY LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER . THE END.


End file.
